


i have to wake up again

by zhleia



Category: Super Junior
Genre: Gen, Light Angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-22
Updated: 2020-03-22
Packaged: 2021-02-28 19:55:53
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 605
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23252809
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zhleia/pseuds/zhleia
Summary: in which heechul has a nightmare where leeteuk doesn't exist and has to hear his voice to go to sleep again.
Relationships: Kim Heechul/Park Jungsoo | Leeteuk
Comments: 4
Kudos: 35





	i have to wake up again

a life without leeteuk would mean that heechul is the leader of super junior. heechul would have to go through everything he had already experienced and even more, so that his group could go on without disbanding. in this parallel universe, heechul would sometimes wonder what the empty feeling in his chest meant, but he would always chalk it up to him being perpetually single and would move on. he would sometimes recognize some mannerisms of hodong while he was telling a story but he wouldn't know _from wh-_

heechul woke up panicked. he felt the sheets under him, heard the TV in the background. remembering to take a breath and looking over at the clock on his right, he saw that it was 3 in the morning. he spotted the phone beside it and grasped it quickly, searching jungsoo's name before he realized. he stopped. 

he might be sleeping. it was unlikely he was still awake at this hour. he pondered over that thought for a bit and came to the conclusion that he could go the rest of the night without sleeping. he preferred it that way rather than waking up jungsoo over a stupid nightmare.

and so he wiped the sweat off his forehead and settled back into bed. and time passed. and passed. until he couldn't bear the feeling in his gut that something was wrong. he took the phone back in his hands, looking up jungsoo's name. he hesitated a bit before calling but tapped the dial button and waited. 

jungsoo didn't pick up. he had to be sleeping, but if heechul was honest to himself, he didn't care at this point. he dialed again and again, his uneasiness turning into anxiety. on the fourth time, jungsoo finally picked up.

heechul was silent for a moment and then tentatively asked, "leeteuk?". on the other side, jungsoo also waited before confirming, "yeah, it's me. why so late?"

heechul felt his chest heave with relief. "nothing much, i just wanted to check if you're good. i haven't heard your voice in a while," he uttered, keeping his voice down as if not to break the tranquillity of the night. "i'm fine," leeteuk said, "why wouldn't i be?". heechul then remembered to apologize for the lateness of the call, receiving a small chuckle from the other side of the phone. "i don't mind, really. it's just that we have a meeting tomorrow morning and i know you tend to be sensitive about your sleep." heechul frowned. he had completely forgotten about the meeting and had jungsoo not reminded him, he probably would have been late. "oh yeah, the meeting.." he trailed off. the awkwardness of the situation suddenly dawned on him, two men talking in the middle of the night because one of them had missed the other, and he quickly decided to end the conversation, "see you tomorrow then?". he awaited a quick confirmation to end the call but received silence.

"jungsoo?" "yeah" "everything fine?" "..yeah" "i'll see you tomorrow, right?" more silence, but eventually a quiet "yes" was heard. heechul wasn't convinced for some reason. he frowned even more. "for sure?" he pressed. "for sure," replied jungsoo. heechul still had his doubts, but there wasn't much else he could say so they exchanged their goodbyes and hung up. 

jungsoo put his phone on the counter. he took down the noose he had been staring at for more than an hour and went to bed, knowing it would take him a while to fall asleep, if he even did. someday jungsoo would do it, he thought to himself, someday he actually would.

**Author's Note:**

> first post, be nice!  
> i will always be fond of these two, hope you enjoyed!


End file.
